Vuelve
by HeiMao3
Summary: Falté a mi palabra y por cosas del destino he vuelto, aunque desearía no haberlo hecho. No así. [...] No cumplió su promesa, hasta hoy. Me protegió, pero se volvió a ir y esta vez para siempre.


Holis! ¿Qué tal su noche de las brujas? Anyway, espero que lo hayan pasado bien (?) Sé que no es costumbre en muchos sitios celebrar Halloween, pero bue, parece que la gente quiere fiesta y la saca de donde puede. Yo solo salí con mi hermana pequeña a la casa de mi amiga. Mi hermanita se disfrazó de Astrid nwn

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell. __Este fic participa del reto especial de octubre "La Maldición de Berk" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk" El icon pertenece a CharlyHanstchel (Deviant Art)_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Vuelve<em>**

Fue una noche fría la que cambió todo. Una noche que por desgracia no podré olvidar nunca. Una noche que me dejó marcado. Para siempre.

Casi ni me reconozco en el reflejo que el agua del lago da de mí. ¿Quién soy? O mejor dicho ¿qué soy?

Hace tanto que me hago esa pregunta que ya dudo en lo que un día fui.

Yo antes era alguien. Tenía una familia que me quería y mi hermosa esposa con la que vivía, a la que amaba y adoraba.

_Mi esposa._

¿Habrá rehecho su vida? ¿Será feliz al lado de otro? El solo pensar que no cumplí su promesa y no volví a su lado esa noche hace que me sienta frustrado y un incompetente que no la merecía.

Berk, desde que tengo memoria, siempre ha sido un pueblo asediado por esas bestias mitad lobo mitad humano que arrasaban con todo. Se llevaban a las mujeres, robaban la colecta de otoño y sembraban el caos allá donde fuesen. Todos nos resguardábamos en el escaso calor de nuestros hogares en busca de protección. Cuando esas fieras daban por acabada su intrusión se iban al bosque.

Esa noche de luna llena salimos unos cuantos en busca de recuperar lo que era nuestro. Las cosechas eran pobres y necesitábamos aquello que nos habían robado.

_–__¿Preparados? – _Eret hijo estaba al mando de la misión – _¡Vamos!_

Todos le seguimos con sigilo, armados con escopetas y balas de plata, que según los curanderos, era la única forma de matarlos.

–_Hiccup –_ oí a mi espalda, alguien me había agarrado del codo

–_¿Qué pasa Astrid?_

_–__Vuelve, por favor – _ fue una súplica

–_Te lo prometo_

Escuchamos los aullidos cerca, a pocos metros delante de nosotros. ¿Cuántos podían ser? Imaginamos que apenas serían cinco por los daños que habían causado, pero cuando los enfrentamos nos dimos cuenta de nuestro gran error.

Era una jauría entera de casi veinte hombres lobo y nosotros apenas llegábamos a la decena de hombres. Valor no nos faltó, pues los enfrentamos aun sabiendo la desventaja en la que estábamos. Teníamos que acabar con ellos a cualquier costo.

Los disparos se hicieron eco en el sombrío y silencioso bosque, que a la luz de la luna parecía más tenebroso que nunca. Aquellas bestias nos rodearon enseguida y no vimos escapatoria.

–_Pase lo que pase, no perdamos la calma – _dijo Eret, aunque sabía que eso que pedía era casi imposible.

Fishlegs Ingerman fue el primero en perder los nervios. Con los brazos en alto y gritando corrió hacia ellos, intentando empujarlos, pero desapareció ante nuestros propios ojos. Aquello nos dolió, tanto como por haberlo visto morir a manos de esas bestias, como el saber que dejaba a su mujer e hija solas en el mundo.

–_¡Todos fuera! –_ esa era la señal de "sálvese quien pueda" de Eret.

Los disparos volvieron a oírse, pero esta vez sin control o puntería alguno. Es cierto que habían caído algunos hombres lobo, pero la mayoría solo tenía rasguños de nuestras balas y seguían en pie. Todo era un caos, algunos de mis compañeros corrían y eran perseguidos por esos monstruos; otros seguían disparando y con más suerte huían. Yo sé que en un momento empecé a correr, pero que al siguiente caí inconsciente sobre el embarrado suelo.

Desperté y sentí que alguien me observaba. Cuando pude abrir completamente los ojos y tener los cinco sentidos en alerta, me di cuenta de que no era solo un alguien, sino varios alguien y ni siquiera eran personas. Eran ellos. Casi podía decir que formaban un círculo perfecto a mí alrededor. La luna estaba en lo más alto y algo sucedió.

Los ojos de mis observadores se veían con mas intensidad. Por un instante pude ver a las personas que se ocultaban detrás de esos monstruos. Personas atrapadas. Como yo, solo que ellos habían perdido toda su humanidad.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era uno de ellos. Sentí una opresión en el pecho en el momento de la transformación y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer era sujetar con fuerza el colgante que Astrid y yo compartíamos.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver al poblado, pero ¿quién se resistiría a matarme? No, lo harían en cuanto me vieran. Opté por seguir a la manada y mantenerme al margen de sus acciones.

De eso hace ya un año.

Hoy la manada ha vuelto a la región y planea atacar a mi pueblo. No por nada me he separado del grupo y me he quedado en la retaguardia. Sin quererlo, había vuelto. Lo malo era que esta vez venía a atacar. Íbamos a hacerlo cuando la luna apenas se notaba en el cielo, pero cuando el sol ya no estuviese.

Desde las copas de los árboles, el jefe observaba a la gente caminar tranquilamente sin saber que el peligro ya estaba cerca. Daría lo que fuera por avisarles y prevenirles de esto. Me siento un traidor.

_"__Vamos a atacar ¡ya!"_ pronunció.

El caos se hizo lugar en el ambiente tranquilo de Berk. Gritos y llanto era lo que más se oía en lo que era un simple atardecer de un pequeño pueblo de la montaña. La gente huía a esconderse a sus casas.

Estaba intranquilo. Aquella era mi gente, pero solo podía pensar en una persona.

_Astrid._

El solo pensamiento de ella hizo que oyera su grito de socorro. Uno de "mis compañeros" la estaba atacando.

–No te tengo miedo bestia inmunda – amenazaba ella, tirada en el suelo.

_"__Serás una excelente presa"_

No, aquello no iba a permitirlo.

No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza suficiente, pero le derribé. Con rabia, con determinación, con furia. Ya estaba cansado de seguir órdenes de aquellos que me arrebataron la vida que tanto anhelaba. Ya no más.

_"__¿Quién te crees que eres pequeña basura?"_

_"__Déjala en paz"_

_"__Oh, ¿acaso es algo tuyo?" _

Algo se movió dentro de mí y lo ataqué con todas mis fuerzas. Empezamos un combate en el que perdí el control sobre la persona que un día fui y que creía estar escondida bajo toda esa piel. Rugidos, gruñidos. Mordiscos, golpes. Acabé vencedor.

–Eres un monstruo… – escuché un susurro y era ella.

Disparos y mas caos.

–¡Al ataque!

Más disparos.

Con solo escuchar su voz, toda esa rabia se esfumó y volví a sentir que era yo mismo. La miré y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Añoraba verlos, pero su expresión asustada me decía que debía haber hecho algo horrible.

_"__Astrid…"_

Un último disparo y todo se volvió negro.

##

Hoy hace un año perdí a la persona que más he querido en esta vida. Perdí a mi alma gemela por culpa de unas bestias innombrables. Ese día juré que me vengaría, pero mientras más me lo repetía todos los días, más sentía que me perdía a mí misma.

Todos a mi alrededor parecían haber olvidado esas pérdidas personales que sufrimos algunos. Muy pocos se salvaron aquella noche. Hiccup fue uno de los tantos que no volvió.

Me prometió que lo haría, que volvería a mi lado. Aunque un momento en mitad de la noche, estando frente a la chimenea, sentí que algo iba mal, no quise perder la esperanza de que volvería. Sostuve con fuerza mi colgante y sentí como si Hiccup estuviera haciendo lo mismo en otro lado.

En la madrugada, cuando todos salieron a recibir a los guerreros, lo busqué intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mal augurio, pero no lo encontré. Lo había perdido para siempre.

Hoy, después de un año clamo venganza, pero sé que por más que quiera no la conseguiré. Nada ni nadie puede devolverme a Hiccup. Paseo por el pueblo sola, porque hasta Ruffnut se fue de aquí al enterarse que había perdido a su hermano. No la culpo, yo también me iría si tuviera un lugar al que irme.

La gente parece que me tiene lástima. Era bien sabido por todos el amor que nos teníamos ambos. Tan puro y leal que parecía de otro mundo.

–¡Nos atacan! – oigo que alguien grita y lo que menos me imagino es que sean esas bestias.

Sin darme cuenta tengo a uno de ellos delante. Un hombre lobo robusto y con pelaje oscuro.

–No te tengo miedo bestia inmunda – me oigo decir, pero en verdad siento que me caeré por cómo tiemblan mis piernas.

Gruñe y me observa, parece que soy una presa perfecta. Lo que no me esperaba era lo siguiente. Otro hombre lobo lo atacó y lo alejó de mi. El nuevo hombre lobo parece más joven, menos robusto y con pelaje más claro.

Ambos gruñen y empiezan un combate que no comprendo con qué finalidad lo hacen. Debería levantarme y correr, pero no puedo moverme. En la misma posición de antes, veo cómo el joven de pelaje claro, vence a su congénere.

–Eres un monstruo… – y sin saberlo, ese susurro también escapa de mi. Alguien grita, pero ignoro qué.

La bestia me mira y hay algo inconfundible en sus ojos. Suelta un leve gemido que no sé cómo interpretar.

Se oye un disparo y veo que el cuerpo de la bestia cae pesadamente al suelo. Sus ojos se abren más por el impacto.

–Hiccup…

Solo entonces lo comprendo todo.

–¡Hiccup! – quiero correr hacia él, porque sé que debajo de esa piel está el hombre al que amo. – ¡Suéltame!

Snotlout me agarraba por la cintura y no me dejaba correr hacia él. Vi que tenía su escopeta consigo y supe que él lo había matado.

–¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Es él! ¡Es Hiccup! ¡Él me protegió!

–¡Hiccup murió! ¡Acéptalo Astrid! ¡_Eso _no es _él_!

–¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que ir con él! ¡Se está muriendo!

No sé cómo pero me arrojó dentro de mi casa y me encerró allí. Dormí entre lágrimas, recordando el centelleo de esos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado y que ya no volvería a ver.

Al menos ahora sé que no faltó a su promesa y volvió conmigo, solo que esta vez se fue para siempre.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :3<p>

- Heimao


End file.
